


suffocating

by swota



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Nero’s a little shit, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: He wishes it were him.





	suffocating

    It is _suffocating._

Dreadfully _suffocating._

    Vergil feels a lump in his throat every time she interacts with his son, every hug, every kiss; he feels like he can choke on how disgusting it is. How— how abysmal that love is.

    He wishes it were him.

    He wishes it were him getting those lingering gazes from kind, doe-like brown eyes. He wishes it were him getting those hugs, feeling her small hands rub his back to rise a shudder out of him. He wishes it were him getting to push his lips onto her sweet, soft, plump and pink ones.

(he constantly wonders what kissing her would feel like.)

    He longs for that intimacy, that intimacy she gives to his son, Nero.

    As Vergil reads at the kitchen table, he hears Nero walk in. He perks up to watch what will happen, and his heart ignites into what feels like an unpleasant flame. He is green with envy, hand squeezing his book, jaw clenching.

    His son’s lover giggles when he wraps his strong arms around her waist, those strong arms that were supposed to be Vergil’s, “Nero,” she smiles, “I’m trying to do the dishes.”

    “I know,” his son replies, kissing the shell of her ear, “But I can’t help it, you know that, Kyrie? You look beautiful regardless of what you’re doing. You’re too good for me.”

    Vergil silently agrees, his icy gaze trying to penetrate his son’s back to see those soft curves of hers. His son looks back at him, to see him desperate, to see him long for his lover. Vergil’s throat tightens; that familiar jealousy coming back to suffocate him once more.

    And Nero smiles, knowing that his father will never have what is his.


End file.
